fearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Big McLargeHuge
alma whaa? What are you talking about who brought up naked alma being sexy I'm striaght out lost?Derekproxy A common practice to revive almost anything is the oft used matra: sex sells. Take away the psycotic nature and you have to admit, she is not that bad looking. Especiually on the cover the latest PCGamer. Is this the reason why this new alma is healthy but naked? Probably. It's just strait up speculation. Big McLargeHuge 23:40, 7 March 2009 (UTC) oh I see well look on the brightside stokes isn't wearing a bikini top like Tanya in the RA2 C&C series. or is that a bad thing well it may be good as the game is awsome not over a half naked chick or a nude dead chick that looks hot but because of plot enemy AI and game playDerekproxy MST3K I loved that show i wish i could revive it.Derekproxy There are 13 dvd sets, i think. they usually run 50 bucks or so. Individual dvds are about 15 bucks, and there are about 15 episodes. and of course, there is youtube. Not as good quality, but episodes and shorts none the less. Big McLargeHuge 00:17, 13 March 2009 (UTC) yeah i know all about you tube i worked on a MST3K short with a few friends in early 2003 and those dick deleted it for copyright infringement eventhough we stated that we had no right to anything about itDerekproxy 02:36, 15 March 2009 (UTC) What short was it? Do you know that there is a new mst3k.com? The film crew, rifftrax and cinematic titanic??h it lasted about 22minutes we covered the history channel docmentary on russia's Czars we had a skit/running joke bigmclargeladski and when it came to jewlary there was the egg we planed on making one on halo 1 and the Clone commando game the clone thing we would actually take a break and do a side plot where Mike tried to clone a woman he meet but accedently made an army of himself and they would eventually take over the screen. we were teens so the sex jokes were the in thing.Derekproxy 01:59, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Yes. Big McLargeHuge 06:53, 18 March 2009 (UTC) yeah well i kind of want to do a voice over for the point man ype skit where he talks to himself through out the game but i can figure out which format would work best computer or consoleDerekproxy thanks the offer is declined for now although i thank you for the offer now as it shows you care enough for the wiki to do the least apealing job here but I only needed a vaction and now I'm back although I'll contact you if anything changesDerekproxy you said you wanted to be an admin work on the video up load rules make it so that only logged in users can upload videos.Derekproxy 21:37, 14 April 2009 (UTC) news up date Feargm is a wookiepedia user and has power there he blocked me for two weeks and well I wouldn't go there the users aren't allowed to talk on their talk pages and theories like what we did on the third prototype you can only descuss the reason why you made edits to something i'm not going backDerekproxy 00:50, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Could you repeat that? Big McLargeHuge 04:09, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I'm not seeing him on Wookiepedia. Big McLargeHuge 04:13, 7 May 2009 (UTC) he uses an alis I can't remeber it off hand i only recongnized him after a comment he made on his talk however i don't like the way that wiki is set up and how you're not alowed to discuss things on teir talk pagesDerekproxy quick question how did you find out Feargm started his own wiki? sure i could care less but i'd like to knowDerekproxy 22:59, 7 May 2009 (UTC) His pompous youtube page. He has 11 years you know. Big McLargeHuge 23:00, 7 May 2009 (UTC) "i remeber what you did to me" is what the thing said and I don't like the way the admins run things there so I tend not to care about emails and messages from them how did you find out he had his own fear wiki?Derekproxy 23:15, 7 May 2009 (UTC) His pompous youtube page. He has 11 years you know. Big McLargeHuge 23:00, 7 May 2009 (UTC) 11 years damn thats a long time any way i heard his site was vandalized i didn't do it but i sure as hell know he had it coming although eviltim was kind enough to apollogize for it?Derekproxy 20:57, 8 May 2009 (UTC) I know, Im not going to vandalize it anymore; it was just too tempting at the time. Big McLargeHuge 22:03, 8 May 2009 (UTC) well if its any comfort i planned on giving him the hell he gave me under a different name so what you did was nothing to what i'm tempted to do say you wouldn't happen to have taken any images of the ATC black ops apc i made an article on itDerekproxy 22:57, 8 May 2009 (UTC) User17 Thank for taking all that joking crap off User17 I was telling EvilTim it was dumb.--Bull36 22:30, 12 May 2009 (UTC) 10-4. Big McLargeHuge 22:34, 12 May 2009 (UTC) what are you a trucker now whats the 20 on the smokey good buddyDerekproxy 22:04, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Sigh. Big McLargeHuge 07:09, 15 May 2009 (UTC) 10-4 on the sigh good buddy. Ha ha LMAODerekproxy 16:24, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Your last comment What article did I lead up? I was yelling at eviltim for the user 17 article. Big McLargeHuge 19:44, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Your page moves Alright, lets call an armistice. Both arguments make sense, perhaps it makes more sense on a larger wiki or whatever. Lets just leave it alone and wait for derekproxy to make his descision. If he wants to go my way, I will not rub it in. But If chooses your way, you will not gloat either ok? So lets just give it a rest for now and not make it any worse, ok? *Sure. As with Derekproxy, I think you and I got off to a bad start here. I might come across as a smug, adverserial asshole, but I'm just trying to make this Wiki the best it can be. So in future let's work together rather than hitting each other with baseball bats, huh? Evil Tim 23:40, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Heh, the ironic thing is that I thought I was doing what was best for the wiki. Although, I do sort of support the idea of weapons categories, but Three guns doesn't really qualify for a category, yet. I hate to bring up the thief wikia again, but since the most meaty things are overwith, we now have a 'no stone unturned' policy, so thats why I think you have a good Idea about categories. Big McLargeHuge 23:43, 17 May 2009 (UTC) If that made sense. Big McLargeHuge 23:43, 17 May 2009 (UTC) *I've edited Derek's page to give him a clearer idea of my point; you should edit your arguments in below that if you want to. Evil Tim 23:51, 17 May 2009 (UTC)